Deal With It
by FDsecretart
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy is the most prestigious boarding school in the kingdom of Fiore. Only recently opening to girls, Lucy and her friends must get used to the traditions and childish games of the opposite sex. NaLu AU


**Yo, another new story by me! Those who read my fanfiction** _ **Twin Mages**_ **, should know about this and my other story** _ **The Bridge**_ **, which is up with the first chapter as I had mentioned it in the latest chapter of TM. First chapters aren't always the best with me, so I hope you guys stick with me until the end of this story. I'm following a British timetable as I don't know much about American schools and education. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Deal With It**

 **Lucy's POV**

Hello, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia and I am fifteen years old. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I have no siblings. Currently, I'm in my father's car, on my way to Fairy Tail Academy which is one of the best boarding schools in the kingdom of Fiore. Fairy Tail Academy has been a boys' private school for many generations and this year, it has opened to girls for the first time ever.

It's my first time away from home for such a long time, but I'm hoping that my first year here will be fun. Not only is FTA the best in education, but is has the biggest campus and the most enjoyable things, like super huge lounges, shops, theatres and cinemas. It's like a whole mini city with a school right in the centre and in charge of it all is Mr. Dreyar, _Makarov_ Dreyar.

Not only is the school for secondary and college students, it's also for primary students from the ages of 8 and up. Because of this, the school dorms, _Fairy Hills_ , are massive. I can't wait to see everything with my own eyes and not reading it all from a small brochure – I'm so excited.

"Lucy dear, please behave well and stay safe." My father, Jude Heartfilia, spoke as I stared out of the window.

"Of course." I replied.

"If you see your cousin, Wendy, take care of her too, okay? She's younger than you so look out for her," my mother, Layla Heartfilia, added.

"Wendy is here too?" I asked, thinking about my little shy cousin. My mother nodded is response as I continued to admire the bits of the school that I could see from my window. "How long left?" I inquired.

"About five minutes, we're nearly there." My father answered me as I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" I told my parents, once out of the car as my dad got my luggage out from the back of the car.

"Me too, I love you, Lucy." My mother gave me hug, "Be safe, okay? Call us once you have settled in, okay?"

"I will." I promised, my eyes reading through a letter which I had received a week ago about the information about my dorm and what to do once I arrived.

"Take care, Lucy!" my dad called out, as he and my mother drove off, leaving me all alone at the school's entrance.

I gazed in awe at my surroundings; I couldn't believe this was a boarding school. Everything was so modern and right beside the gate was a huge water fountain. I smiled to myself, watching new and returning students with their bags and friends.

As I entered through the gates, I was about to walk up the stairs when I noticed a pink haired boy on his bike, tumbling down the steps. He landed almost at my feet and I ran over to help him. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks." He beamed at me. His hair was a rosy shade of pink and was sticking out in all directions; he had deep hazel eyes and had a white scarf around his neck.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked, pointing to the scarf.

"Oh, no. This scarf is really important to me, my dad gave it to me and I've never parted with it." He told me, picking up his bike.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I gushed, as I noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, are you new here?" he asked me, "Oh yeah you are, it's the first time girls are allowed."

"Yeah, I'm new here." I replied, "I'm assuming this isn't your first year?"

He nodded, "I'm Natsu."

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." I replied, shaking hands with him.

"So, do you know where you're supposed to go?" he asked me, as I looked at the sheet of paper in my hand.

"Erm... I supposed to go to my dorm to meet my roommates." I explained as he nodded in understanding.

"Do you know where it is? I could take you there whilst giving you a tour." Natsu suggested.

"Really?" I replied, "Thanks!"

"So, I'm supposed to be staying at the Fairy Hills, Girls Dorm, Magnolia Hall, room 101." I read off the sheet.

"Well then, let's go!" he flashed me a smile which caused me to grin in return. He grabbed my hand and began showing me around. His hand was warm and my hand fit perfectly inside of his, _I hope this isn't the last time I see Natsu_.

"That's the gym."

"Really? That's massive!"

.

.

"The cafeteria."

"No way!"

.

.

"The shops."

"...wow..."

.

.

"The swimming pool."

"That's so huge!"

.

.

"That's our school library-" I cut Natsu off as I walked into the library.

"Wow... it's amazing." I whispered, gazing up at all the wonderful books that I get to read. I heard Natsu chuckle beside me, "What? I love reading!"

.

.

"And our journey ends here, thank you for flying with Dragneel Airlines, please come again soon!" Natsu spoke up, imitating the voice of a pilot.

I laughed at his childishness, "So you last name is Dragneel, Natsu?" I asked as he nodded.

"Well, enjoy your time here, Luce!" he replied.

"Luce?" I repeated.

"It's my nickname for you!" he grinned, "Well, see you around!" And with that, he disappeared round the corner.

"Luce, huh?" I whispered to myself before a smile broke out onto my lips, "I like that."

 **XOXOXOX**

Once I entered room 101, I noticed a girl with blue hair unpacking her things. "Hi, I'm Lucy!" I greeted.

The girl turned around and beamed, "Hello! I'm Juvia!"

"Nice to meet you, Juvia!" I replied, "Hope we can be friends."

Juvia nodded, as she opened the window to our room. "We're expecting two more people, right?" I asked as Juvia nodded.

"Juvia saw Levy come in but she went out again, she should return soon." Juvia explained in third person.

"Who's Levy?" I asked.

"Me! Nice to meet you!" a small girl who was shorter than me replied. She had blue hair, just like Juvia.

"Nice to meet you too, Levy. I'm Lucy." I answered her, as she set down a stack of books on the table. Instantly, my eyes began to gleam.

"Oh, um... Can I have a look at your books?" I asked.

"You like books, Lu?" Levy asked me.

I nodded, "Of course! I love reading!"

"Then we'll be the best of friends!" she chuckled.

"Oh, Gray-sama looks so handsome without a shirt!" Juvia squealed, staring out of the open window.

"Who is Gray?" I asked.

"Just some guy Juvia met this morning who likes to strip." Levy explained, nonchalantly.

"Strip?" I repeated, "What?"

"He says it's a habit. Well I don't know hardly anything about him since I've just met him." Levy added.

"Juvia thinks she likes Gray-sama!" Juvia carried on.

"Didn't she just meet him?" I inquired.

"Well I guess it's love at first sight." Levy replied, looking at the door to our room. There was a small board with the room number and a big white blank space underneath. "We're supposed to write out names here." Levy told me, writing her name in an orange marker pen.

I nodded and got out a pink marker and wrote my name beside hers in neat cursive writing. Next, Juvia wrote hers in blue. "Aren't we expecting someone else? The fourth roommate?" Juvia wondered.

"Yeah, I guess she's late." Levy said, as I looked over her shoulder seeing a three-level bunk bed and single bed. "However, I did see her come in with her stuff." Levy then pointed her finger at the single bed where a bag and suitcase with a jacket was sprawled. "Well I guess she claimed that bed." I laughed to myself.

"She didn't say a thing when she came in, she just dropped her stuff and left." Levy recalled.

I looked over at the bunk, the only bed that wasn't taken was the second one, _I guess that's where I'm sleeping for the rest of the year._ I set my stuff down and began unpacking a few items I had brought along.

"So does anyone know anyone here?" I asked my two roommates.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, setting her laptop down on the bed.

"Juvia, you just met him." Levy replied, "I know someone. There's this guy called Gajeel and we're childhood friends. We went to the same school before he moved her a few years ago."

"Aaw, that's cute." I answered, "My little cousin starts here today, and her name is Wendy."

"That's nice." Levy commented, as she organised her book in the cute little bookshelf we had.

"So today we have a free day, Juvia thinks we should go out together and get to know each other once the fourth roommate comes back." Juvia suggested.

"I like that idea." I replied, as I climbed up into bed and fell backwards. _I have a feeling that my time here is going to be really interesting and fun!_

"I think it's a great idea." A new voice came in, I looked over at the door and noticed a girl with long scarlet hair.

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you all!" she gave us a warm smile in which we returned. She extended her out towards me and I shook it, but she grabbed my hand so tightly that I think I felt my bones break. "N-Nice... to meet you t-too." I replied, my hand aching.

"Well let's go and meet up with the guys!" she replied.

"The guys?" I repeated, "Who?"

"Oh, my apologies. My boyfriend, Jellal and his roommates want to meet you guys so we can hang out." Erza explained.

"So that explains where you were all this time." Levy replied, "I'm Levy, and that over there is Juvia and Lucy."

I jumped down from my bed, "Well, let's go! I'd like to make new friends!"

* * *

 **How was it? Was it bad? Tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review. Can anyone guess who are Jellal's roommates? Until next time, fell free to check out my other fanfictions!**


End file.
